


Language Barrier

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Seto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Language Kink, M/M, No sex just foreplay, Omega!Yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: He types out something else."Good," Yamato reads. He blushes when he reads the next word, "boy. Good boy.""You're a very good boy," Seto says as he pets his hair.(Seto teaches Yamato how to speak Northmeiran. Really bad porno-style smut of these two. Enjoy)
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Seto Ranvalt von Northmare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Language Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies! This is a very horny fic with very cheesey lines whoopah!

Yamato figures since he is in this situation he might as well make the best of it. For one thing, he still doesn't know a word of Northmarean. He admits it is kind of hot not knowing what your alpha is growling at you in bed but if he is going to survive by himself in this country, he should probably know the language.

There isn't much else to do anyways. Seto isn't ready to have him out and about so he's stuck in the one empty side of the palace until the prince has an idea of what to do with him. That is how he finds himself in an empty study with some basic Northmarean books that Thorvald had very helpfully provided. Nagi helps him on most days he is free. He's a pretty good teacher though so far he has only taught him common anime phrases which is only mildly helpful. 

He needs all the help he can get, though. The grammar is hard and the pronunciation is harder. He doesn't think he can ever become fluent.

He sighs into his notes. He doesn't look up when the door opens. He's too focused on his studies and figures it is Nagi again. 

" _ Studying _ ?" Says a voice that is definitely not Nagi's.

He turns around to find his alpha close. Seto wraps an arm around his shoulder. He briefly wonders how zoned out he was not to notice such a strong scent entering the room. 

" _ Yes _ ,  _ I am, _ " he answers back. 

His accent is still so heavy but Seto looks pleasantly surprised. He says something else to him, too fast for Yamato to understand.

" _ I don't know _ ," he says because it's all he can say. 

Seto hums against his shoulder. He says something again and brings out his phone, a translator app is open. 

'You have been working hard' he types in Northmarean. The Japanese translation is oddly stilted but he understands as much.

" _ Thank you _ ," Yamato replies. There's a certain satisfaction he is getting from being complimented by his alpha. Even an alpha like Seto.

" _ Let me teach you _ ," Seto says as he types.

" _ Okay,"  _ Yamato nods, " _ Thank you _ ."

Seto presses a kiss to his temple and starts typing again.

" _ Read it _ ."

That much Yamato understands. The first word is 'hello'. He already knows the word but he doesn't mention it. He reads the Northmarean version out loud.

" _ Goodbye _ "

_ "How are you?" _

" _ Please _ "

_ "More" _

_ "Can I have more?" _

_ "Very good,"  _ Seto compliments.

He types out something else. 

" _ Good _ ," Yamato reads. He blushes when he reads the next word, " _ boy. Good boy." _

" _ You're a very good boy,"  _ Seto says as he pets his hair, " _ Read this." _

_ "Alpha. Omega. S-sex. Fuck. Knot. Cum,"  _ Yamato feels warmer and warmer with each word. Seto nips his ear when he stutters.

" _ Good boy."  _ Yamato shudders as Seto whispers in his ear.

Seto types in a phrase next and Yamato can't hide the sharp inhale when he reads the translation. He is so very aware of Seto pressed against his back.

" _ Read it. Be a good boy."  _ And how can he not listen to his alpha.

" _ P-please fuck me."  _ His face feels like its burning. He can feel himself harden with the combination of the words, how close Seto is, his alpha scent.

Seto types another phrase and leaves it on the desk. 

_ "And the next one," _ Seto whispers against his skin. He slides his hand around his waist and pushes him forward to make more space for him to drape over his back. 

_ "Please knot me."  _ Seto nips at his bond mark as he types another phrase.

_ "Fill me with c-cum,"  _ he stutters as Seto pushes him out of the chair to bend over the table.

_ "I want your cock,"  _ he reads. Seto wastes no time in pressing himself against Yamato's back. Yamato can feel his hardness sitting against his ass. 

_ "Good boy. Such a good boy,"  _ he coos at Yamato. He kisses up his neck as he unbuttoned his jeans, _ "Do you want it?" _

_ "Y-yes. Please,"  _ he grinds backwards into Seto's clothed cock.

_ "Read it. Last one." _

'Are you wet?' Reads the translation. Yamato doesn't even bother to read the Northmarean. He can't focus enough to do so with Seto's hand down the back of his pants, thick finger prodding against his entrance.

_ "Yes,"  _ he claws at his notes arching into the finger entering him so easily, _ "Yes, please fuck me. More. Please knot me!"  _

Seto bends him over fully until his chest is flat against the table. The phone falls on to the floor to no one's care or notice. He rips off Yamato's jeans and boxers exposing him entirely.

_ "Good boy." _


End file.
